


Lucifer and Gabriel

by messingaround



Series: Before the Fall [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Baby Angels, Fledglings, Fluff, Heaven, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Lucifer knew this day was coming and he truly doesn't believe that he's ready. He's getting his own fledgling, a charge to take care of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babes! I hope that you all enjoy this! Tell me what you guys think. Check out some of my other works if you're into this :D  
> Love, Mess

     Lucifer walks down the long hallway that leads to Father’s office. He knows what is about to happen. He is about to get his own charge. As curious as he is about how the fledgling is going to look he doesn’t actually want one. A fledgling is a lot of work and responsibility and Lucifer doesn’t think he’s ready for that, Father and Michael m ay think he’s ready but they aren’t him.

     This isn’t anything like when they met Raphael. One major difference is that Lucifer knows exactly what is about to happen, last time he and Michael had no idea they were going to meet their new brother. Another difference is that Michael isn’t even with him, if Michael was with him he wouldn’t be as anxious. Unfortunately Raphael’s wings are coming in so Michael can’t leave the distraught fledgling to meet the new one.

    He closes his eyes and places his hand on the doorknob. He can do this, he can do this. Hopefully. Lucifer pushes the door open to Father’s office. There’s already a basket with white sheets sitting on the desk. The golden haired angel wipes his hands on his gown. Father is sitting behind the desk he looks up from the paper in front of him and waves Lucifer in. Lucifer stands in front of the desk but doesn’t look into the basket.

    “His name is Gabriel.” Father moves the sheet back so that the fledglings face is showing.

  Lucifer looks down at the baby angel and is shocked. Gabriel’s hair is a shade lighter than his own but his eyes are the same shade of gold as his own. The fledgling looks very similar to him, not an exact copy but he wasn’t expecting him to look so much like him. Lucifer runs a finger down Gabriel’s cheek.

    Gabriel’s face lights up and giggles, he reaches his hands out to Lucifer and kicks his legs. Lucifer cocks his head to the side, the feeling in his chest is unusual. He gently runs his finger down the baby’s cheek again which elicits another giggle from the fledgling who starts wiggling again. With a small smile he picks the fledgling up and holds him against his chest. Gabriel does not curl into him like Raphael did to Michael, instead the baby wiggles around until he’s sitting up and starts patting Lucifer’s face while laughing.

     “You’re ready.” Father nods and goes back to his paperwork.

   Lucifer glances up at Father before walking out of the office.

~~~~~~~~

     Gabriel is nothing like Raphael when he was this young. The fledgling has been trying to get into everything and causing mischief every couple of seconds. Frantically Lucifer looks around his living room, he has no idea how he already lost the fledgling but he did. A vase falls from the mantel and crashes to the ground. Lucifer swivels arounds to see Gabriel crawling across the fireplace mantel.

     He swoops over to the mantel and picks Gabriel up, he swings him around earning a laugh from the fledgling. Lucifer settles the baby angel against his hip. Gabriel tugs on Lucifer’s gown then shoves part of it into his mouth.

    “You’re going to be a little troublemaker aren’t you?” Lucifer asks while walking up the stairs to his balcony that looks over his garden.

     Gabriel claps then starts petting Lucifer’s wing. Lucifer looks out over his garden as Gabriel starts climbing up his arm until he settles on the older angels shoulder and leans against his wings. He watches a large parrot fly above the orange orchard. The parrot gains Gabriel’s attention, he points at it and squeals.

   “That’s Red. He was one of the first parrots I created.” Lucifer explains to the fledgling.

      Gabriel keeps his eyes trained on the large bird that is swooping and elegantly flying through the sky. It’s as if Red knows he has an audience and is showing off. The pair stand on the balcony for a while watching Red soar across the sky. When Red stops flying and finally goes back down to the garden Lucifer leaves the balcony. He goes to his room which he has prepared for the fledgling.

    Beside his bed, which is hardly used, he set up a basinet. The basinet is filled with fluffy blankets, feathers, sheets and pillows. Lucifer lays Gabriel in the basinet so that the fledgling can get some rest. He grabs some paperwork that Father gave him to read through. Lucifer runs his hand through his brother’s hair while he reads.

~~~~~~~~

     It’s a month before Michael meets Gabriel. Lucifer carries his fledgling on his shoulders as he leisurely flies to Michael’s seaside. He lands on the white sand and can see Raphael playing with the small waves lapping against the shore. Gabe’s clapping draws Michael’s attention away from Raphael and to the two of them. Lucifer sits next to Michael and takes Gabe from his shoulders, he places the newest angel between the two of them.

    “This is Gabriel. Gabriel this is our oldest brother Michael.”

  Gabriel looks at Michael for all of two seconds before he’s crawling all over him. Michael’s face twitches into a smile as the fledgling notices Michael’s wings and starts looking between the oldest angel’s and Lucifer’s.

     “Michael look at what I found!” Raphael runs up the small group proudly holding up a spiral shell.

   Raphael’s wings are still fluffy from how new they are, he won’t be flying anytime soon but the worse of wings coming in is over, his wings are a soft gray with green’s running through them. The young angel’s wings are beautiful and match his personality. Raphael halts to a stop when he notices Gabriel.

    Raphael looks Gabriel over for a few moments before plopping on the sand. Gabriel crawls off of Michaels lap and sits in front of Raphael. The fledgling cocks his head to the side and reaches out for Raphael’s wings.

   Lucifer grabs Gabe’s small hand. “No Gabe. His wings are new. You can’t touch them yet.”

      Gabriel pouts but pulls his hand back. Raphael frowns at seeing his new brother upset, he looks down at the shell in his hand. The gray winged angel holds the shell out to Gabriel who picks it up. Gabe squints at the shell for minute then shoves it in his mouth.

     Michael squeaks in shock and quickly opens the fledgling’s mouth. Lucifer lets Michael take the shell out of his charges mouth and shakes his head.

~~~~~~~~

     Lucifer and Michael watch Raphael and Gabriel build a sandcastle. Raphael is working slowly because he’s keeping an eye on Gabe and making sure that the fledgling doesn’t put anything in his mouth. Lucifer watches the light bounce off of the water. The beach doesn’t particularly calm him, he doesn’t enjoy the sand getting in his wings; his garden is where he is most relaxed. Michael loves the beach, it’s probably the only place he actually relaxes at.

    He looks over at his older brother who’s leaning back and taking in the sun. Lucifer also isn’t a huge fan of being wet while Michael loves the rain and water. Lucifer turns to look back at their younger brothers.

    “Do you think Father will change his mind and make more Archangel’s?” Lucifer asks without looking to Michael.

     He can see Michael cock his head to the side in thought. “No.”

  “What makes you confident that he won’t change his mind?”

      “Nothing other than his word, I guess. Four is already a lot. We are going to have to figure out to work together. If there’s too many Archangel’s then it will just make it harder to agree on things and get things done.”

    Lucifer contemplates Michael’s words. “You trust him a lot.”

       “Why shouldn’t we trust him?” Michael asks clearly confused by Lucifer’s words.

   He stays silent. Michael won’t understand Lucifer no matter how he explains it. His older brother will always blindly follow Father. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Father, he just doesn’t think that Father always knows best. Silence falls between the brothers as they watch the fledglings and the wave’s splash against the shore.

      “When do you think he will create more angels? What do you think the first nonarchangel will look like?” Michael breaks the silence.

   “It’s going to be a while before any other angels are created, I think. They still need to grow up,” Lucifer waves towards Gabriel and Raphael, “what they’ll look like though I have no idea. I don’t think they will look much different from us.”

     Michael nods. “It’s exciting to think about.”

  Lucifer nods but he doesn’t actually agree with Michael. He’s perfectly content with having Michael, Raphael and Gabriel and only them. Having more angels and being in charge of them isn’t going to be fun or exciting it’s going to be stressful. Lucifer hardly wanted Gabriel, now that he has him he will always protect him and take care of him, but he doesn’t want anymore. What they have now is enough and it will all change once there’s more angel’s around.

~~~~~~~~

     Michael is walking behind Raphael through shallow water and carrying Gabe. Raphael is chases around the small fish trying to catch one of them but the fish are too fast for him, the fledgling keeps tripping over his own feet and falling into the water but he doesn’t mind and continues to get up and cash the fish.

     Lucifer watches his brothers and lets out a sigh as soft breeze ruffles his feathers. Gabriel curls into Michael which doesn’t surprise him because anyone could find comfort in Michael. He looks over to see the castle that Raphael and Gabriel made, it’s a pretty impressive sandcastle. If the can make something amazing out of sand and they are still so young Lucifer can’t even imagine what the two will create once they hone in on their powers.

   He’s startled out of his thoughts when Gabriel clambers onto his lap. The baby angel turns his big golden eyes up to him and blinks sleepily at him.

     “Tired, Gabe?” He runs a hand through the fledglings shimmering hair.

   Gabriel nods and curls up against him, he grasps onto Lucifer’s gown. A warmth flows over Lucifer, something he’s never felt before. He gently picks up the baby and holds him against his chest then looks to Michael and Raphael who are still walking through the water.

    Lucifer looks back to Gabriel who is softly snoring. The little bundle in his arms trusts him and is dependent on him the way that no one or thing is. It’s crazy to think about and to know that Gabriel needs him, it’s scary. He’s not going to mess this up and he’s not going to ruin Gabriel. Lucifer presses a kiss to the top of his fledglings head.


End file.
